Product catalogs may be used by vendors or sales forces to provide customers with information regarding products that are available for sale. Product catalogs may include information such as images of the product, feature listings of the product, pricing, options and available configurations. With the advent of the Internet, companies have made use of online catalogs accessible via the World Wide Web. However, such Internet catalogs are difficult for customers to use, and also difficult for system administrators to manage. Moreover, such Internet catalogs may be costly to implement and modify.